


gal paws

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Episode: s04e08 Legends of To-Meow-Meow, F/F, Femslash February, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 114 "No, you're MY bitch."
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	gal paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissBrunetteBarbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrunetteBarbie/gifts).



“No, you’re _my_ bitch.”

“I said I felt a little bad for my attitude, don’t get excited.”

Chalie’s chair balanced precariously while her boots rested on the table. Happy as they were for not breaking the timeline, it wasn’t much of a party: Constantine left, hardly in the mood; Charlie nursed her one beer; and Zari still tasted cat fur.

“C’mon, it’s a term of _endearment_.”

Zari squinted her eyes and pushed on the leg of Charlie’s chair; it made her yelp and swerve to get her feet on the ground. Her snort sounded like a purr, to Charlie’s delight.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
